If Only Through Heaven's Eyes
by Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo
Summary: A song fic based on N'sync's ' IF only through heaven's eyes' Some thoughts from Syaoran after Sakura dies


IF ONLY THROUGH HEAVEN'S EYES

IF ONLY THROUGH HEAVEN'S EYES

By: ~* Angel of Light*~

Author's notes: Konichiwa minna-san!! This is a songfic based on Nsync's 'If only through Heaven's eyes'. Hope ya ppl like it^_^

_Ooh oh yea_

Syaoran laid on the soft grass of the park, the stars that night was a little different,….. a little more bright, a little more full of hope. He sat there and squeezed his eyes shut. He thought of the last moment he had with Sakura, before she left for heaven.

_I never thought you were a fair-weather friend_

_You never let me down, you were true to the end_

_And in the darkest hour, when all was lost_

_Somehow you left the light on_

_ _

He never got the chance to let her know how much she meant to him. But somehow, he felt a little thought that lingers in his mind, that she knew. 

_You faced the wrong and showed the world a thing or two_

_Stood up for me, and for you_

_And you should know_

__

All the memories of Sakura and him flooded his head. From the time he and Sakura were rivals, to the time they were trying to confess their love for each other. When they were capturing clow cards, then changing them to Sakura cards. And spending more and more time together day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute, and second by second. Grew to love and respect each other. Something more than they even knew.

Some say it wasn't worth the things we went through 

_I say it ain't worth losing you_

_I hope you know how much you've changed all our lives_

_Someday you'll see, if only through heaven's eyes_

_Only through heaven's eyes…………………_

_ _

Sakura always thought she wasn't good enough and a nobody…… But to him he, she was his everything. Was it too late for him to let her know? He could remember every single thing she'd done. She was his Clow mistress, everything she did, he was proud. And if the world were to turn their backs on her. He would be there. And so would her friends. 

_I still remember the things you said_

_I keep your words alive_

_I could never forget_

_Cuz in the final hour you mad me proud, so proud that I could know you_

_Told the world that it's time they believed in you_

_You stood up for right and true_

_You…………….._

_ _

__Oh, if there's just a way to let her know, everything he thought and kept to himself for years! He kept his eyes shut. A small smile curved up on his lips. A tear trickled down his face. His angel is in heaven. 

_Some say it wasn't worth the things we went through_

_I say it ain't worth losing you_

_I hope you know how much you've changed all our lives_

_Someday you'll see, if only through heaven's eyes_

_Only through heaven's eyes………….._

_ _

__He wonders what Sakura's thinking right now, or if she's even thinking about anything at all….. He longs to be with her. His desire to be with her was even longer than Forever. But Sakura loved the world too much, she sacrificed everything to save those people. Even if it meant her life…………

_So we can't forget, we've got to keep remembering that much_

_The ones who took the fall_

_They did it for us all_

_And we should learn from it_

_Stand up if you believe in it_

_You've got to face the world, be strong_

_Strong, strong, strong, strong, oh_

_ _

__Maybe Sakura wanted to tell him what he wanted to tell her,….. but neither of them got the chance to. 

_Some say it wasn't worth all the things we went through_

_I say it ain't worth losing you_

_I hope you know how much you've changed all our lives_

_Someday you'll see, if only through heaven's eyes_

_Only through heaven's eyes………………………_

_ _

__But that little feeling,…… stood for; Love needs no words. Love speaks for itself. And both Syaoran and Sakura knew, exactly what they had for each other. Love is silent, becuz love is………love.

_Some say it wasn't worth all the things we went through_

_I say it ain't worth losing you_

_I hope you know……………………._

_ _

And he knew they were both……..very proud of the things they went through…..and they've never lost each other, and and never will…………….

Author's notes: * Stretches * argh, finally done. How ya ppl like it?? Lemme know!

__

_ _

__


End file.
